RT Bundle-January Premiere!
by R5Auslly
Summary: Warning: This all take place after Road Trip to L.A. (on my profile). If you haven't read it yet please do! Ally and Austin are still the same only they are older. They now have full custody over Emmet and Everret. What happens when one special night, Austin does something special? What happens when they finally realize that it is time? What happens when a new 'addition' arrives?
1. Anniversary Part 1

_**TWO MONTH ANNEVEVERSARY of RT (**__Road Trip to L.A.)_

* * *

**A/N: yay! Here goes the RT bundle.**

** Anyways,Ally and Austin are both eighteen right now and the kids are nine years old.**

**WARNING: **In here it says that they have been together years two years...please don't mix this up with The Two Month Anneveversary of RT. Juat saying...now on with what you guys have been waiting for...for over a month now.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Everret! Emmet!" I call out. They come running in my room.

"Yes Ally?" Emmet said. I smile at their quickness.

"Are you both ready for tomorrow?" I ask them and they look at each other confused. Then they turned back around to me.

"Um...what's tomorrow?" Everret asked. I couldn't do anything but laugh at these two little goofy boys.

"It's my anniversary with my Austin. I just can't believe that we made it this far." I tell them actually shouting the last part.

They nod in understandment before leaving to go to their room. As you all noticed,we now have FULL custody over Emmet and Everret. Austin and I both went to the court and now we have custody. So,we're basically their parents. And yeah,we're old enough. We are both eighteen and the kids are nine.

"Honey I'm home!" I hear my boyfriend calls out after shutting the door. I ran downstairs and tackled him into a hug. He lifted me off my feet and spun me around.

"Hey to you too." He said setting me down. "So,what have you been doing? And where's my kids?"

I smile at how he's so eager to know where 'his' kids are. "I've been in my room and the kids are in their room doing something." He smiles.

"Okay,so today was so hectic." He said walking to the couch. "Jimmy had me doing almost everything. I hardly ever got a break.. So-" I cut him off with a kiss on his lips.

"Shut up." I said calmly before pulling away. I met his eyes and he smiled.

"Okay,thank you for shutting me up." He tells me. "Maybe we can do that again." I chuckled to myself before bringing my lips to his.

We pulled away again. "You know...our two year anniversary is tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

"Ally,Austin really?" Me and Austin looked over to the steps. There they were-Emmet and Everret.

"I thought you were going to start calling us your parents." Austin said. Everret nodded.

Emmet said. "Mom and Dad,I do! But Everret here thinks that you two are around his age." He stated pointing his finger to Everret. Everret gave Emmet a glare.

"Alright you two monsters." Austin said running over to pick them up. "It's time for bed."

They frowned. "But Austin why? We don't even have school tomorrow." Everret said. I just chuckle to myself.

"Nope,not falling for that trick again." Austin said walking up the stairs with them. I hear both of them groan as Austin walked them up.

I walk up the stairs slowly while laughing. Once I get into my room,I walk over to the bed and fall onto it.

It isn't long until I feel half of the bed descend. Then I felt arms wrap around me. I immediately cuddle up into his chest.

"This feels so good." I whisper into his chest. I hear him chuckle.

"I know and it always feels so good to be asleep orient next to you." I smile at his words.

I can't wait until we're officially married. We would have to go through the whole 'engaged' process but still. It seems like it would be more if we were actually together.

_In the Morning_

I woke up to somebody singing. I just kept my eyes closed while listening to the tune.

_You are the sunshine of my life_

_That's why I'll always be around, _

_You are the apple of my eye, _

_Forever you'll stay in my heart _

_I feel like this is the beginning, _

_Though I've loved you for a million years, _

_And if I thought our love was ending, _

_I'd find myself drowning in my own tears _

_You are the sunshine of my life, _

_That's why I'll always stay around, _

_You are the apple of my eye, _

_Forever you'll stay in my heart _

_You must have known that I was lonely, _

_Because you came to my rescue, _

_And I know that this must be heaven, _

_How could so much love be inside of you? _

_You are the sunshine of my life, yeah, _

_That's why I'll always stay around, _

_You are the apple of my eye, _

_Forever you'll stay in my heart _

_[Background] Love has joined us, _

_Love has joined us, _

_Let's think sweet love_

A smile crept up onto my face. I open my eyes to see Austin puting his lips onto mine. I smile into the kiss. We finally pull away after five minutes.

"I love you." I tell him.

He smiles man,I can never get enough of that Austin Moon smile. "I love you too and happy two year Anneversery!" I say hugging him tight.

* * *

EVERRET'S POV (Shocker!)

I wake up to hearing singing. I open my eyes and look around. It seems like the same. Our room is blue...there are two beds in the room...and the door is white. Emmet is asleep so that means I'm on my own.

I jump out of bed and to the door. Once I open it,I peak out. I can see Austin & Ally's bedroom door open...well mom and dad's door open.

I walk down the hall and to their door. _You must have known that I was lonely, _

_Because you came to my rescue, _

_And I know that this must be heaven, _

_How could so much love be inside of you? _

_You are the sunshine of my life, yeah, _

_That's why I'll always stay around, _

_You are the apple of my eye, _

_Forever you'll stay in my heart _

_[Background] Love has joined us, _

_Love has joined us, _

_Let's think sweet love_

Then I look in to see Austin and Ally kissing. Then Ally says, "I love you too and Happy two year annevesary!" Then they hug.

This moment is so beautiful. "Awww!" I say out loud and a tear slipped down my cheek.

Both Austin & Ally turned their heads around to face me. Austin's eyes widened and he came running to me. "Whoa! Are you okay kiddo?" I nod and laugh at the same time at his seriousness.

"It's okay dad. It was just sweet how you two were kissing and hugging and of course,your singing." I tell him then I swiftly put my hand over my mouth.

"Did you just call me dad?" Austin said to me. I had also just realized the same thing. I nod my head slowly. Then out of nowhere,Austin picked me up and started spinning me around.

"Okay...okay...dad stop it!" I shout while laughing and breathing for air. He finally puts me down and turns to smile at Ally. She was just smiling at me.

"Dad!" We all turned to see Emmet. He was smiling for some reason. Austin went over and picked Emment up.

"Yeah,blue?" Austin told him. See that's what Austin calls Emmet for a nickname.

"Guess what...last night,I beat Everret in Grand Theft Auto 4!" My eyes widened and so did Austin. He looked behind me and I turned to do the same thing.

"Austin!" Ally(mom) yelled. "What did I tell you about letting them play that game! You know that game is very inappropriate. You know what...no video games for the three of you." She stood up and walked past us to the game room.

I looked at Austin. Shoot! I got to think of something...and fast.

"Um...Mom!" I say as I run in front and get down on my knees. "Please let us play...we won't play that game anymore." She seemed to smile when I said 'mom'.

YES! It's going to work.

But then her face changed. "No! I can't. You guys need to learn your lesson and so does your father when I tell him to not let you both play." She looks up from me and glared at Austin. "So,for now...you are not allowed to play. Now go get ready for school." She said walking off to the game room once more.

I went back to Austin and Emmet. "It was try." Austin said to me and I nod and walk into my room so that I can get ready for school.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Alright guys...you ready for school?" I ask them. They both nodded their heads but they looked so sad. "Ok! Lets go then."

We all walk to the car. Emmet and Everret get in first while Austin holds the door for me. "Thank you." I say as I slip inside the passenger seat. Austin walked around the front to get into the car.

"Dad?" Emmet says from the back. I look over to Austin and he looks over to me with a smile.

"Yeah,Blue?" Austin asked him.

Emment buckled himself in before speaking. "Um...who's going to pick us up today? You know...since you two are going on your annevesary date." My eyes widened as I looked over to Austin.

He sighed in dissapointment. Suddenly,you could hear Everret scolding Emment. "Emmet,you weren't supposed to say anything in front of Al-mom!" Nice save,Everret.

I looked to the back of them. "Alright...so I guess I know one thing that's happening today." I said cheerfully. Austin groaned as he started the car.

We drove in silence all the way to the kids' school. I got out of the car as they did. "Alright hugs." Emmet gave me one and ran inside. Everret,howerver,looked at me.

"Mom," He said lowly through his teeth. "I'll give you your well-deserved hug later on tonight. I don't want to do that in front of my friends...see you later." I nodded and he walks off. I just shrugged and got into the car.

"Hey so what's up with Evs?" Austin asked me. I explained to him everything and he just nodded his head. "Okay,so are you ready for our annevesary to begin?" He asked me. I nodded my head eagerly. He just softly chuckle as we make our way to our destination.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! How are you liking the story? I hope you LOVE this.**

**Emmet: Of Course they love it**

**Me: And why is that?**

**Everret: Oh,because he is in it...DUH!**

**Me: Sassy much**

**Everret: Um...I'm a dude. So call it rude not sassy!**

**Me: Alright...anyways,on with the story.**

**A/N: Okay so yes...it's not the full thing but be patient. I'm going to break up the chapters. I know you guys are like nooooooo! More.**

**I'll try to get you the second part by next week.**

**It's just that this isn't a REAL type story. It's only going to be updated on the holidays...celebrating them.**

**Alright,PM me or REVIEW if you liked the chapter...I need to know if I need to continue.**

**Anyways, this was at the end but I moved it up. So, the next chapter will just jump right into it with no authors note and at the end...it will be one!**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV (Finally!)

Oh my gosh,I can't wait! Ally is going to be so pleased when we arrive to our destination.

"And here we are...my lady." I say as we pull up into the mall. She looks at me confused. I chuckled to myself as I went to her side and opened it. She gets out and nods. That's my cue.

I take her hand and we make our way to MY surprise.

"Austin,where are we going?" Ally asked strangely. I smile just a little bit to myself before responding.

"Oh...Alls,you are always inpatient." I told her and she gives me a pouty face and I couldn't do anything but smile at that face. I shook my head and dragged her along.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Anniversary Part 2

We make our way down to the mall's hallways. "Austin...are we there yet?" My future wife asked. Well...I hope it works tonight. I sigh because she keeps asking the same question. "Austin, can I take this blindfold off?" She asked. I sighed again. How did I even end up with this girl? She gets more lovelier everyday.

"We're here!" I announce as we walk into the doors. She slowly takes her blindfold off and her face instantly lights up.

For lights, there are drums hanging the ceiling for them. For the fans...there are drum sticks around the drum. When you look at the chairs, they are shaped like gutairs. The tables are a fancy red-wooden color. The counter is white at the top and has that red-wooden color at the bottom. The cash register is shaped like a radio. The entrance doors have music symbols on them...they are like stickers. The storage room door is a yellow and black color. Then when you go upstairs from there...there is a practice room. It's like our old one,but it's bigger.

Ally doesn't know any of this stuff...so shhhhh! Don't tell!

I want to do it.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally exclaims. "Austin this is so beautiful!" I smile at the complement. Whew! Part one went great.

"Oh...Ally!" Mr. Dawson says coming down the steps. "Do you love it?" He was waiting on Ally. Ally just walked around and touched things. She was just amazed at how well the restaurant looks.

Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you.

This restaurant is called 'Sonic Boom Tune Restaurant'. It's awesome!

Ally finally comes down the steps squealing. "Oh my gosh! I love you guys!" Se said running to us and hugging us.

"Actually honey," Mr. Dawson continued. "Austin was the one who did all of this. I'm just running your restaurant until you both get done with your date or Anniversary Date." I smiled at my future father-in law words.

"Ok...and OMG!" Ally squealed in excitement. I lifted her up and spinned her around. She leaned down and captured my lips. "Mmmmm...um, Austin?"

I look into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Oh," She paused and then continued. "Um...why does it smell like shi-I mean...someone...I mean...well, shit?" I laughed at her question.

"Oh...um," Mr. Dawson awkwardly continued. "I'm the one who did that. Sorry...I'll freshen it up. Bye!" He eagerly left without looking at any one of us.

Ally and I laughed historically and uncontrollably. "Alright," I say when I'm done laughing. "Lets get to part two because five parts of this date isn't going to fit in if we aren't going along with schedule." Ally stops laughing and stare at me with shock. She was about to say something but I cut her off before she could speak. "I'm Austin Moon! DUH!"

And with that, we make our way to the second part of this date.

* * *

**_(Second Part of the date)_**

ALLY'S POV

"For you mi'lady." Austin said as he pulled out my chair. I happily sat down into the seat. Austin swiftly moved to his part or side of the table.

"What can I get this lovely couple to drink?" The man asked.

Austin smiles at me. "Ok...so 'we' will have a large..." He paused and look at me with a wink. "Sex in the City Cosmopolitan!" I almost choked from just dry air.

The man nodded. "I need iD's." Austin and I nodded our heads and took out our iD's. He smiled before nodding then walked off somewhere else. I looked over to Austin to see that he was staring at me lustfully.

"Um...Babe?" I say waving my hand in front of him. He snaps out of the trance that he was in and blushed.

Uh oh...I think that I just caught him in his sex act...I think.

**Back in the Car**

"Hey...that drink wasn't that bad but really?" I say. "Sex in the City Cosmopolitan!" He nodded and smiled before turning on the car.

He turned to me. "You better be lucky that I didn't buy us too much." And with that, we drove to our next destination.

Third Part of Anniversary Date

"Love you!" I said while hugging him. He brought us to the perfect memory. "The park is awesome! This is one of my favorite places that we enjoyed."

He laughed as he stood me up. "Okay...so for the next part...it's a big surprise." I nodded as he sat me on the ground. He went somewhere. Then I'm blinded by lights. I squint my eyes to make sure that I can see properly.

"Damn!" I muttered angrily under my breath.

"Ally!" Austin screamed. "This one is for you!"

Wait! Why is he screaming?

"Whooooooo!" I hear a crowd behind me. Yep, Austin is always unpredictable.

_[Verse]_

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,_

_You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,_

_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,_

_You get dizzy doing 360s,_

_And you can't break out._

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)_

_YEAH_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_[Verse]_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,_

_You got your epic wins 364 days_

_And it's feeling like,_

_Your game is crazy off_

_But all you need,_

_Is to bring the heat,_

_Get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)_

_YEAH_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it,_

_The way that you do,_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_[Bridge]_

_You're off the charts,_

_You're number one,_

_You got the fire and you can't be undone_

_You're breaking records,_

_You make it pop,_

_You got the fire so keep burning it up!_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

The crowd roars loud for him.

"That was for my fiancé Ally!" Austin said into the microphone.

Wait! Fiancé

"Ally...you are the most beautiful person in my life. I want to be with you through thick and then. You are my everything. I want to be with you if we have children. I want to always protect you and be by your side. You are always mine and I'll never let go of you. Ally?" Everybody turns to me. Somebody shoved me onto the stage. "Will you marry me?"

I began to tear up. I don't know if I want to be married yet. I mean...I always dreamed of it but I feel like I don't want it. Something is telling me to choose my right decision.

"Austin..."

**LINE BREAK (Fake Commercial)**

"Austin...I-I-Yes!" I exclaim and let him lift me and spin me around.

"Yes!" Austin exclaimed. "You said 'yes'!" I nodded.

"Okay...so for our last part-" I interuppted Austin before he could continue.

"I got something in mind." I said sexy. I had to remind myself that we were in front of a crowd. I pulled Austin to the behind the stage and I started fumbling with his buttoned shirt. He gasp as he take in what I was leading him in.

"You sure that you want this?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "But...we have to pick up the kids-" I interuppted him again.

"I already called my dad minutes ago to tell him to pick Everret and Emmet up." I say and he smiled.

"Thanks!" He said and dragged me to the car.

* * *

EMMET'S POV

"Everret! Emmet!" I look over to see my grandpa.

My grandpa?

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed as I ran into his arms. We pull away and Everret stands behind me. Grandpa was going in for his hug with Everret but Everret shook his head.

"Not now grandpa." Everret said. "I'll hug you when I get home."

Then we all filed into the car and drove off to the road.

"Grandpa. Grandpa!" I said as we pulled up at his house. "Why are we here? Don't we supposed to be at the house. Mom and dad are gonna-" I was suddenly interrupted by grandpa.

"They are still on their date." He said and I nod. When we get inside, I walk over to the couch and flop down beside it.

Everret sat beside me. "They probably are gonna have...you know...the way that they make babies. People always do that when they are engaged."

See, we already knew that daddy was going to propose to mom. I just hope she said yes.

"Hmmm...I never thought of that." I said and I sit as Everret gets up to put a movie in.

**Later on during the movie**

"Awesome!" Everret exclaims. I cover my eyes from the scene. It looks like they are having...I don't know how to say it but my brother over here is enjoying it.

"Nasty." I stated as I stood up.

"What the hell?!" I hear grandpa exclaim when he comes into the living room.

Everret stood up beside me and pointed to me. "He put the movie in!" He shouted and ran out the room.

Grandpa looked mad. "So...are you going to tell me why you put that in?"

I nodded. "You see...I didn't put it-" I was interuppted by grandpa.

"Times up!" He said. "Go to your mother's old room and think about what you just did!"

"But I-" He cut me off again.

"Go!" He said.

I sighed as I walked upstairs into my mom's room. Soon after, I fall into deep sleep.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Are you sure about this Alls?" I ask my now beautiful fiancé. She sighs as she looks down. This is my first...that's Embarrising but true.

"Yeah." She softly says. I pull her chin up.

"Hey," I continued in a soft voice. "You are beautiful. Don't you ever forget that." She smiled at my words. "And this is my first so don't be scared or afraid. I'm new to this as you are too."

We slowly got into the work.

"Austin..." She moans.

**(A/N: -Stop right there...I can't go into it any more...rated M stuff-)**

"Oh my gosh!" I said breathing fast. "Best. Sex. Ever. Well...even though it was my only one."

Ally chuckled a little. I smiled at how cute she laughed. "Oh my gosh, we forgot about the kids." I said jumping up to put on my clothes. Ally did the same as we made our way to the car.

I knocked on my father-in law's house. He opened it quickly. "Hey...um...we uh...you know." I stuttered blushing. I glanced over to Ally who was doing the same thing.

"It's okay...you guys are old enough." He said and smiled. He then frowned. "One of your sons was caught putting a sex-type movie into my DVD player." He said and my eyes almost fell out of my eyes.

I ran passed him and upstairs. I already have a good idea into where the person was. I opened Ally's bedroom door and walk in to see a sleeping Emmet.

Wait! Blue put the movie in. This isn't like him!

"Blue wake up." I said while shaking him. He jumps awake and runs his eyes. "So...what were you doing trying to cover up for Everret's DVD crime this time?"

His mouth dropped open. Then he spoke. "You know?!" I nodded.

"I know you wouldn't have even tried to look at it...where's Everret?" I say to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. I walked through the halls until I found Everret walking out the restroom. He looks at me and smiles. "Hey dad."

"Wait." I say. "You only call me dad when you want something or you did something. So...we all know that you put that movie in and tried to frame Blue." He sighed and nodded. "Go apologize and go tell grandpa aswell."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys...it's getting late here so I had to skip the apologies part.**

**But you get the point. They had sex for the first time and you know the rest.**

**Now the next chapter will be something that's worth reading for. I know that I don't have a lot of people to REVIEW but please REVIEW!**

**Alright, bye guys-see you later.**

**Oh and for the record...I made this the night of August 8th. So it's today but...you get it.**

**Anyways, if you don't like it...review still.**

**R5Auslly**


	3. Appointment Part 1

**A/N: Wow...this first part is big. You would want more at the end as always.**

**And there is more coming. The next time that I'm updating this is on the last day of August so you have to stay tuned to see that.**

**I love you guys and your reviews thanks you guys**

**Read all the way to the end or when you see the TO BE CONTINUED sign!**

**Alright,until next time**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Baby, are you okay?" I ask her. I walk into the master bathroom that's in our master bedroom door. Yep...it's just like that for 3 other bedrooms in our house which contains seven Bedrooms, five Bathrooms, one Living Room, two Kitchens, one Game Room, and one Den.

But, we're going to move in a little while. Preferably, after Halloween. That way...we could spend Christmas in the Mansion. It would be totally awesome! It's great to dream of that type of stuff. "Austiiiiiin." Ally's whine pulled me from my thoughts.

I ran into the bathroom. "Yeah?" I ask.

She sniffs as if she had been crying. Gosh! I hate seeing her cry. It just doesn't feel right or it just makes me want to hurt somebody or someone. "Um...I don't know what's happening to me. I mean...I was okay two days ago...why is this happening to me now." She said and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but we'll get through this together." I said and walked out of the room. I walked all the way through the hallway to the twins room. Yes, they don't have their own rooms but that is because Emmet is scared of the dark.

I walked in and admired the view. Emmet is asleep breathing softly. I glance over to Everret's bed. He has his cover over his body. Ha! He gets more and more like me every second. I walk over go Everret's bed first. "Everret...wake up kiddo." I shook him awake. I slowly lifted the cover off of him.

He yawned and looked around. "Huh? Awe man...I hate school." He said with his arms crossed. I laughed.

"Naw." I said. "You don't have to go to school. It's just that-" I was cut off by Everret's cheers.

"Yay!" He started jumping up and down in his bed. I chuckled before I carefully sat him down.

"Don't get all jumpy now." I said. "Your mother is sick so you guys have to look over her. I'll be at the studio."

He nodded his head. "So Ally is sick? But how? She was just fine yesterday."

I shrugged. "Just take good care of her and make sure to wake Emmet from his fascinating dream...I guess."

I smiled at him before walking out of the room and into my room...well Ally and I's room. "Ally!" I call out before I reached the bathroom door. When I came to the door, Ally was sitting on the floor holding her stomach tightly. "Austin...what's wrong with me? Why is all of this happening to me?" She asked and I seen a tear roll down her cheek.

"It's okay Ally." I whispered while comforting her. I get on the ground and hug her close to me. "I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow. The kids are going to be here with you." I whispered.

Ally pulled away and looked at me. "You're not going to take the kids to school?" She asked all innocent. I shook my head. "But...but...what the heck. Never mind." She said putting her head back on my chest. "You're a good adoption father...you know that right?"

I smiled. "No, I'm a good father. I don't care if we did adopt them...they are still ours and they are Moons now." She chuckled a little as I continued. "And there is only one more person who's name need to change so that we could be one big happy family."

She pulls away and looks at me in the face. "You always had a way with words." She said and kissed me. I was about to deepen it but I forgot that she was sick so I pulled away quickly. She looked at me shocked. "Awww...am I to sick to kiss you?" She said in a playful baby voice. I nod and she just started cracking up.

Boy...what will I ever do if I ever lost her?

* * *

EVERRET'S POV

"Alright so, please take care of her." Austin said seriously. I nodded. "And call me if anything goes wrong." He said and I nodded again. We were at the doorway. He was heading out to his car and I just waiting to close the door. He said his goodbyes and left. I closed the door and sighed.

"Everret, shouldn't we be getting ready for school?" My brother asked scaring the crap out of me.

"Jeez, Emmet!" I exclaimed holding my heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Oooooh, you said a bad word." Emmet said pointing to me.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Crap is not a bad word."

He shook his head. "Yes it is!" I was about to respond to that but we heard a 'thud' from upstairs.

"Come on." I said and we ran upstairs. I entered their room to see that it was empty. I guess she is in the restroom. I walk into the restroom and almost fainted.

"Everret! We have to get mom to the hospital!" Emmet said snapping me back to reality. I shook my head of nonsense and ran to Ally. She was on the floor not moving or anything. She had her eyes close and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. "Call dad!" Emmet sobbed.

I instantly ran to the house phone because my phone was in my room somewhere. Yes...I got a phone at age nine. Not a big deal. Our adopted parents...I mean our parents are rich. I dialed Austin's number quickly.

* * *

(Still Everret's POV but skipped over to where Austin is.)

"Alright Austin and Shiny Money..lets take it from the top." Jimmy said and Austin nodded.

_Shiny Money:_

_It's shiny time_

_It's shiny time_

_Austin:_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Shiny Money:_

_It's money time_

_It's money time_

_Austin:_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Shiny Money:_

_It's garbage time _

_It's garbage time_

_Austin:_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Shiny Money:_

_Take out the trash_

_Take out the trash_

_Austin:_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take__**-Phone rings**_

_Shiny Money:_

_They call me Shiny Money__**-phone rings again**_

_'Cause I live in Shiny Place_

_Solid gold top and ten diamond rings__**-phone rings again**_

_Got a shiny smile and a perfect shiny face_

_Can be seen in the crowd all way from outer space_

_Shiny pants, Shiny shoes, Shiny shades gotta watch ma groove__**-phone rings again**_

_Shiny car with the treble and bass_

_You see it fly by_

_Make you do a double take!_

_It's shiny time, it's shiny time-__**last phone ring**_

_Austin:_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)__**-Jimmy looks at Austin's phone.**_

_Make 'em do a double take__**-He cancels the phone call.**_

_Shiny Money:_

_It's money time_

_It's money time_

_Austin:_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Shiny Money:_

_It's garbage time_

_It's garbage time_

_Austin:_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take__**-phone rings again.**_

_Shiny Money:_

_Now I'm gonna jump _

_Now I'm gonna jump_

_Austin:_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take.__**-Jimmy canceled the phone call.**_

_... Double take._

When they were done...Austin took his phone call. "Jimmy was my phone ringing?" He asked. "Because I thought I heard it."

Jimmy shook his head and Austin shrugged and kept working on the song.

* * *

(Back to) EVERRET'S POV

What why isn't he answering? "Everret hurry up! What's taking you so long!"

I turn to my brother. "I'm trying but he isn't answering his phone! I called him twice." Emmet nods and goes back into the bathroom. "Okay...lets see." I look up to the ceiling and try to think of something. "Oh...Aunt Trish!"

I dialed her number. "Hello?"

"Yes, Aunt Trish!"

"Oh hey twin."

"Hey, but Ally's in serious danger. She-"

"I'm on my way!" And with that, she hanged up the phone.

**_4 Minutes Later_**

The doorbell rings. I run downstairs and open it. "Hey Aunt-" She shoved passed me not letting me finish my sentence. "And hello to you to." I mumble and locked the door.

"Okay so how did she...what happened?" Trish exclaimed and I was frozen. I've never seen Aunt Trish this terrified in my life. She wasn't that scared when some biker dudes was shooting everywhere. I guess she didn't care about that.

"Um...just lets get her to the hospital." I say and help Aunt Teish pick her up.

We made it to the car and Auntie made me go into the back with Ally. I really wanted that front seat.

"Hello...we need to make an appointment for Ally Dawson." Aunt Trish say onto the phone. "What?...you already has one scheduled for tomorrow." Trish sighed on the phone. Just then, Ally awoken throwing up in the back seat.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Dad just bought me these shoes!"

Ally finished vomiting and sat up to look at me. "Oh so you call him dad but you wouldn't call me mom." I shrugged and looked down at my 'vomit' shoes.

"Okay...we'll be there tomorrow." Aunt Trish said into the phone and hanged up. "Oh my gosh! Ally are you okay?" She said and Ally nodded. I smiled but it faded when I felt liquid going it my shoe.

"Aw COME ON!"

* * *

ALLY'S POV

We finally got home. Everret was still complaining about his shoes. "Ewwwww! I'm gonna go wash these.' He said then ran upstairs.

"Mom!" Emmet said. "Can I please play the video game?"

I nodded and he cheered going up the steps.

"Ally why were you throwing up?" Trish asked me.

I shrugged and layed down on the couch. Trish sat beside me and sighed. "Okay so I'm gonna be right back." She got up and left the house.

I sighed as I let sleep take me in.

"Ally wake up!" I hear someone say and I open my eyes. "Here go take this." She hands me a bag. I was about to look in it but she stopped me from looking. "Go! Take it in the bathroom!"

Man! Talk about rude.

I went into the bathroom and stood there. What could Trish possibly have given me? I shrugged and opened the bag.

Oh no!

Then memories started coming back to me.

**(Flashback-3 weeks ago)**

_"Are you sure about this Alls?" He asked me. I looked down. It was a hard decision that could come out with any type of outcomes. This was my first time anyway._

_"Yeah." I softly say. He pulled up my chin._

_"Hey," I continued in a soft voice. "You are beautiful. Don't you ever forget that." I smiled at his words. "And this is my first so don't be scared or afraid. I'm new to this as you are too." Woah...that shocked me. Someone as handsome as Austin...and...this is his first time._

_We slowly got into the work._

_"Austin..." I moaned._

_"Oh my gosh!" Austin said breathing fast. "Best. Sex. Ever. Well...even though it was my only one."_

_I chuckled and kissed his cheek._

**(End of Flashback)**

I hurriedly took the bag out and took the thing. I waited five minutes and took it out.

It said...

* * *

_[Insert Commercial here]_

* * *

It said...POSITVE!

Oh no! What am I going to tell Austin? He might not want anymore kids right now. Well...we didnt have any but we adopted two already. Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
